In a machine for manufacturing plastic bottles by fitting round-bottomed bodies of plastic material to flat-bottomed base cups of similar material, it is required to coat a surface of the base cups with a bonding agent for subsequent bonding of the cup to one of the round-bottomed hollow bodies, the combined assembly of the hollow body and a corresponding base cup forming the bottle.
In the prior art, taught, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,584, issued to Aidlin et al, an applicator disposed above a temporarily arrested cup, and wherein the cup normally moves on a conveyor, applies a liquid bonding agent to the stationary cup. The cup resumes its movement following application thereto of the bonding agent.
The above-described method has the distinct disadvantage that the bonding agent is not applied uniformly to the stationary cup, resulting in poor bonding of the finished bottle.